The Five Times Pyro Babysat
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Bobby and Marie have had a child together but now Bobby and John are a couple. How does John cope when he is left alone with the baby? Five short little stories. PyroIceman
1. Intro

**The Five Times Pyro Babysat**

**Intro**

I've had this idea floating about in my head for a while and just had to write it.

Imagine the scenario – Bobby continues to see Marie for a while after she gets the cure but then realises that he really is in love with John (who of course he went back for and saved at Alcatraz). But by the time Bobby realises his true feelings...Marie is expecting their child. So Bobby moves out of the mansion and into a nearby apartment so he can keep playing teacher and x-man as Marie stays at the mansion to have the baby. John returns to the Brotherhood but is allowed regular leave to go visit his boyfriend (cause we all know Mystique has a soft spot for the little pyromaniac!)

John and Bobby's relationship is merely a by-product in this story – I really just want to concentrate on John and his baby skills – but it is still very much there so if you don't like boy/boy then get the hell outa here. Thank you. (If you like the whole baby idea I could expand it into a longer story...featuring a more in depth look at our favourite fire and ice couple...)

Anyway...in chapter one the baby is only a few weeks old and just gets progressively older until by chapter five she has just celebrated her first birthday.

Really it should be called _the five times Pyro was left alone with Bobby's baby_ as I'm sure not all of them strictly count as babysitting, but that just doesn't sound so good.

Sorry about the ending...I just couldn't get an ending I liked.


	2. Meet Baby Abi

**The Five Times Pyro Babysat**

**Chapter One: Meet Baby Abi**

John couldn't help but smile as he clambered the stairs to Bobby's apartment, not bothering to wait for the lift, practically running up the last few steps. Ringing the doorbell, he leant against the railings, flicking his lighter open and shut casually. A frown took over his face as he waited...and waited...and waited...

"Hey!" the ice mutant finally opened the door but he didn't hang about, turning quickly and heading back into the apartment. John scowled and followed, shutting the front door behind him.

"Nice to see you too," he muttered, skulking after the other mutant. Bobby just turned to look at him, raising a finger to his lips as he led him into the living room. John just stopped and stared in disbelief at the sleeping bundle of skin wrapped in a little pink blanket in the carry basket on the floor.

"Shhhh...I just got her to settle," Bobby smiled softly and took John's hand, leading him nearer to the sleeping baby. "John...this is Abigail Jean D'Ancanto-Drake."

The fire mutant just arched an eyebrow, still staring at the bundle on the floor. She looked so... _little_...

"You didn't say she was going to be here..." he said eventually. Bobby laughed quietly and waved his mobile at him.

"I did try calling you."

"No you never!" John turned to Bobby defensively, pulling his own mobile from his pocket, checking the screen just to make sure. "See no...missed...calls..." he frowned slightly as he noticed the lack of scratches on the phone in his hand. His phone was badly scratched from living in his pocket with his Zippo. Frowning slightly, he unlocked the phone and checked the content, a sheepish smile playing at his lips. "I, eh, picked up Jamie's phone."

Bobby rolled his eyes and threw his phone onto the sofa.

"Can you please tell Mystique when she goes to get you all new phones again to get _different ones_!" Bobby laughed and returned his attention to the sleeping baby. "So..." his icy blue eyes sparkled. "What do you think?"

John opened his mouth but shut it again quickly. He just stared at little Abigail, who in turn lay perfectly still all wrapped up in pink and cream.

"She's eh..." he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "_Cute_?"

Bobby laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, Marie will be picking her up soon," he glanced at the clock and gave a small nod. "She was just running a bit late."

John just nodded, sitting on the sofa furthest away from the carry basket.

"Whatever," he shrugged casually. Bobby bit his lip and shook his head slightly.

"Look, can you just watch her two minutes while I go to the bathroom?"

"You are kidding?" John looked horrified. Bobby just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"She's asleep!" he assured him, already halfway out of the door. "And I'll be two minutes!"

John opened his mouth to protest but there was no point, the ice mutant was gone. He glanced nervously at the bundle on the floor, flinching slightly as the baby twitched but breathing a sigh of relief as she remained at rest. With a heavy sigh the fire mutant tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. No matter how prepared he had thought he was...it was still really strange to think that Bobby and Marie had a child together...

A high pitched scream tore into the fire mutant's thoughts. He snapped his head down to find the peaceful little bundle had turned bright red and was screaming at the top of her tiny little lungs. How could something so little make so much noise?

"He'll be back in a minute!" John said without thinking, knowing really that the baby would never understand him. He looked about helplessly but saw nothing that looked like it would stop the crying...

"Oh dear!" Bobby reappeared suddenly in the room, kneeling in front of the little carry basket, rocking it gently. Almost immediately the screaming stopped, only the occasional sob escaping from the baby's lips. The ice mutant smiled and turned to the bewildered looking figure on the sofa. "She just likes to be rocked," he explained. John raised an eyebrow.

"I'll bear that in mind..." he muttered, leaning back and crossing his arms, trying his best not to pout...


	3. She Doesn't Like Me

**The Five Times Pyro Babysat**

**Chapter Two: She Doesn't Like Me**

"She's glaring at me."

"Don't be silly!" Bobby laughed. "She's just curious! She doesn't know who you are."

John arched an eyebrow, staring back at the baby lying in the bouncer.

"Hi, I'm John," still the baby stared. "No. She just doesn't like me."

Bobby shook his head and rolled his eyes, sitting up away from the other mutant, laughing quietly as he turned to face him.

"You're being paranoid," he smirked, standing up quickly. "I'm going for a shower."

"No you're not!" John made a grab for Bobby's arm. "You remember last time you left me alone with her."

"You'll be fine," Bobby assured him, pulling his arm away just in time. He smiled and leant forward, cupping his hands either side of the fire mutant's face. "She's a baby. You're a big bad Brotherhood mutant. What'ya scared of?"

"I'm not scared," John scowled.

"Good!" Bobby planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I'll be ten minutes."

John opened his mouth to protest but just frowned heavily as he knew it was a waste of time. The fire mutant just watched as Abi grinned at her father, her eyes following him as he left the room. Her smile faded as he disappeared from sight and did not return.

"Oh don't even think about it," John muttered as she turned back to him, her eyes widening and her bottom lip quivering. A quiet whimper escaped her lips as the fire mutant pulled a face. "He'll be back soon!"

Another whimper led to a sob. John cringed and buried his face in his hands as the little sobs broke out into a full blown scream.

"Agh!" he growled, rolling off the sofa, kneeling down in front of the bouncer, rocking it up and down. Still Abi screamed. "Oh come on! This works for Drake..." the screams broke only for the baby to catch her breath. "_Please_..." the fire mutant varied the force of the rocking from gentle to frantic but nothing worked. "Your mother put you up to this didn't she," John muttered. "Did she tell you it's all my fault that your father doesn't live with you and you have to make my life hell?"

Abi just gasped as she struggled to get enough air into her tiny lungs to scream some more. By the time Bobby returned she had been reduced to quiet, gasping sobs, the fire mutant reduced to lying on his back in front of her clutching his head.

"Oh, was she crying again?" the ice mutant frowned, kneeling down beside his daughter and his lover. John wearily opened his eyes as Bobby reached out and rubbed Abi's stomach, his other hand gently running down the fire mutant's chest.

"_Screaming_," he replied bluntly as Bobby bit his lip guiltily. John sighed heavily and pushed himself up. "I should be going anyway."

"John wait!" Bobby moved to stand up but the pyrokinetic pushed him back down.

"Really, I have stuff to do," he gave the ice mutant a quick kiss, completely ignoring the baby watching them both intently. "I'll call you."

Bobby just sighed heavily and watched as John left the room. A quiet whimper brought his attention quickly back to the room. Reaching over he scooped his daughter up into his arms, bouncing her up and down, laughing quietly as the little girl finally smiled.

"He's not that bad you know," Bobby said softly, smiling as a pair of little blue eyes just looked back up at him. "You just have to give each other a chance..."


	4. Cranky

**The Five Times Pyro Babysat**

**Chapter Three: Cranky**

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as finally Abi grew heavy, her breathing becoming steady. Gently he laid her down on the beanbag in the middle of the floor, turning towards the sofa. He smiled as the fire mutant sprawled across said sofa let out a long yawn.

"Are you needing rocked to sleep too?" he teased, sitting down on the small patch of sofa left free. John scowled and raised a middle finger.

"Fuck you Iceman."

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Please don't swear in front of Abi," he asked quietly. John waved a hand dismissively.

"A...she's _asleep _and B...she can't understand," the fire mutant sighed softly as Bobby's frown deepened. "But I'll try and cut back on the offensive language."

"Thank you," Bobby smiled, resting a hand gently on John's chest. He bit his lip apprehensively, glancing down at the sleeping baby. "Look John, I need to go to the store and get Abi diapers..."

"You have her for the weekend and you don't have diapers?" John asked incredulously.

"She's had a bit of a growth spurt since she was last here," a slight frown played at the ice mutant's face. "The diapers I have are too small."

John's expression softened, knowing how Bobby felt when he missed details like this in Abi's life. He reached out and ran a hand lightly over Bobby's arm.

"So you want me to keep an eye on sleeping beauty over there while you go shopping?" he smiled uneasily as Bobby nodded hopefully. "Here's hoping she doesn't wake up then."

"You'll be fine," Bobby smiled appreciatively. "I'll be as quick as I can."

John just nodded and smiled, leaving his weary sigh until the ice mutant had left the room. He cringed as Abi stirred, bracing himself for a scream but the baby settled back down. Gradually the fire mutant started to relax as little Abi slept but he quickly tensed again as she whimpered, wriggling about as her eyes blinked open. John inhaled sharply as the baby blinked rapidly.

"Oh don't even think about it..." John sighed as Abi looked frantically around the room for her father, her bottom lip starting to tremble. John clambered off the sofa and knelt in front of the beanbag, speaking to the little girl in a tired, resigned but on the whole calm voice. "Your daddy will be back soon."

Abi stopped looking around the room and turned her gaze towards John, her bottom lip stopping quivering but a pout took over her lips instead.

"Look missy I know you're cranky but I'm cranky too," John arched an eyebrow as Abi's pout faded, her eyes widening slightly as the gazed intently at the fire mutant. A slight smile pulled at the corners of John's lips as he gently poked her in the stomach. "And it's all your fault I'm cranky – you crying _all night_..." a smile broke out onto John's face as Abi's mouth opened as if shocked although he knew she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Yes you!" he continued lightly, ticking her stomach softly. "You interrupted our _I haven't seen you for three weeks _sex," John laughed quietly as Abi just stared back at him intently, mouth still agape, as if hanging on every word. "Every time I got somewhere _you_ interrupted," he poked Abi's stomach accusingly, earning a gurgled laugh from the little girl. "Did your mother put you up to it eh?" he poked her again, earning another giggle as Abi tried to grab his hand. "Eh? Did she tell you to ruin my sex life?"

"Aye ah ya ya doo..." Abi gurgled, grinning up at the fire mutant, her icy blue eyes sparkling happily. John laughed and continued to tickle her stomach lightly.

"Someone got their daddy's eyes, didn't they?" he smiled, his free hand stroking her cheek softly.

"Ya ya ah buh ya..."

The fire mutant shook his head slightly and leant back, sitting in front of the baby, clasping his hands on his lap. Abi frowned slightly, her pout returning.

"Ah ya!"

"Excuse me?" John smirked at what could only be described as a scowl on the baby's face. Abi stuck her arms out towards him.

"Ah ya ya da!"

John started to laugh and shake his head but quickly leant forward and scooped the little girl up as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Hey..." he laughed uneasily, standing up and holding Abi awkwardly. Immediately her smile returned, a gurgled laugh escaping her lips. John shook his head. "Demanding little madam aren't you?" he smiled affectionately, adjusting his hold to get a more secure grip. "You get that from your daddy too."

"Charming."

John spun round to find Bobby standing in the doorway. Abi let out an excited squeal at the sight of her father but John just scowled. Quickly he walked forward, handing the baby to the ice mutant.

"I think she needs one of those diapers," he muttered, walking past and heading straight for the bathroom. Bobby arched an eyebrow and turned back to Abi.

"Told you he wasn't that bad," he smiled. His daughter grinned back broadly.

"Ah ya da ya..."


	5. Hot Ow

**The Five Times Pyro Babysat**

**Chapter Four: Hot...Ow. **

John stifled a yawn, covering his mouth as he lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, his free hand resting loosely on his lover's cold bare chest...

"Ay ah ooh..."

John propped himself up further and looked over at the crib next to the bed to find the little bundle of pink had opened her eyes and started to look around the room. Quickly her eyes settled on John, an excited squeal escaping her lips as she clapped her hands and tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," John rolled quickly out of the covers and rounded the bed to the crib. "Your daddy's still sleeping."

"Ay ya ya ya ya ya..."

John rolled his eyes and leant over the little girl, scooping her up into his arms and quickly wandering through to the lounge.

"Let's just let daddy sleep shall we?" he said quietly, flopping down on the sofa. "He's been really busy lately and..." John frowned slightly as he looked down and found Abi was not paying any attention to him. Instead she seemed fascinated by the fire mutant's bare chest, putting an outstretched palm against his skin before pulling her hand away sharply, a slight frown playing at her face. A quiet laugh escaped John's lips. "Am I warmer than your daddy?" he took Abi's hand causing her to look up at him.

"Aye ya?" she gurgled, snuggling into the fire mutant's warm skin. John's eyes widened slightly, startled, but he quickly regained his composure. With a slight frown he stood up and laid the gurgling child down amongst the cushions on the sofa.

"How's about we watch the DVD the ice-block bought you eh?" John wandered over to the television, screwing up his nose as he switched on the DVD, twinkling music immediately grating on his nerves. Abi on the other hand clapped her hands and let out an excited squeal as her attention fixed firmly on the television screen. John sighed heavily and collapsed back onto the sofa, grabbing a lighter off the table as he did so, occasionally glancing sideways at Abi, but she just continued to sit perfectly still, utterly transfixed by the cartoon. John closed his eyes and tilted his head back, absently flicking his lighter open and shut. His attention was finally drawn back to the room as he realised the annoying music had stopped. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down to find Abi's attention had turned to the tiny flame flickering in and out of his lighter. The fire mutant couldn't help but smile as Abi opened her mouth slightly when the flame appeared, pouting as it disappeared again. A delighted laugh escaped her lips as suddenly the flame spiralled up towards the roof. She clapped her hands and looked at the lighter expectantly. Again she clapped as the flame shot up again, this time spiralling into the room, splitting in two, curling back on itself to form a heart shape.

"Ay ya ya da!"

"You like that eh?" John smirked, transforming the flame into different shapes, his smirk softening into a smile as Abi squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ya ya da ya!" Abi leant forward on the sofa and reached towards the flames.

"Oh no you don't," John said sternly, extinguishing the flames even though she was no where near them. Abi turned to the fire mutant, a scowl on her face. "It's hot!"

Still Abi scowled. John rolled his eyes, flicking open his lighter again.

"_Hot_," he repeated before making a small fireball, sticking his fingers right into it. Despite his immunity to the flames, he pulled his hand away sharply, screwing up his face. "_Ow_."

Abi gasped and pulled her own hands back as John extinguished the fireball.

"Ay ya!" she reached out towards John, who just frowned back at her. She reached out again. "Ah ya!"

Still frowning slightly, John held his hand out towards Abi. The little girl grabbed his hand, planting a sloppy kiss on his fingers.

"Oh..." John's frown faded, a slightly bemused smile playing at his lips instead. "Thank you."

Abi grinned and held her arms out towards John. The fire mutant smiled and reached over, scooping the baby back up to his chest. Abi let out a yawn and snuggled against John's warm skin, muttering to herself quietly. By the time Bobby woke and wandered through to the lounge, both his daughter and boyfriend were sound asleep, Abi curled up securely in John's arms on the sofa. The ice mutant stood in the doorway for several minutes, a broad smile on his face. Finally he just laughed quietly and turned back to head for the shower, quite content to let the two sleep...


	6. ohnny

**The Five Times Pyro Babysat**

**Chapter Five: 'ohnny **

John frowned and blearily opened his eyes as the sound of the main door buzzer cut into his light sleep. His frown deepened as the buzzer sounded again, the rest of the apartment plunged in silence.

"Shit..." the fire mutant rolled off the sofa and quickly made his way to the door, pushing the button to open the main door. Sighing heavily, he opened the front door to Bobby's apartment, pulling a smile onto his face as the lift arrived on their floor.

"Oh..." Marie looked startled as she stepped out of the lift, pushing a sleeping Abi in her buggy, the little girls ridiculously huge weekend bag slung over her shoulder. Marie regained her composure, forcing a smile back at the fire mutant. "Where's Bobby?"

"He's been held up," John shrugged absently, reaching out to take the heavy looking bag. Marie however took a slight step back, tightening her grip on the strap. John's forced smile quickly disappeared into a scowl as he crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not going to hurt her you know."

"I know..." Marie replied quickly, but still she held back. John just arched an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Marie to either relent or admit that she was not willing to leave Abi alone with him. Neither noticed Abi stir in her buggy.

" 'ohnny!"

John looked down startled to find Abi grinning up at him, waving her arms towards him.

" 'ohnny..." Abi pulled to get out of her buggy but she was well strapped down. She pouted briefly before grinning back up at John again. "Hi'a!"

"Hiya..." John laughed, kneeling down in front of her. "When did you start speaking?"

"Just before her birthday," Marie frowned slightly as Abi continued to reach out to the fire mutant. "Just a few words...mummy, daddy, hiya, bye..._Johnny_..."

John just smiled and leant forward to tickle Abi's stomach, earning yet more delighted giggles. Grudgingly Marie leant over and unbuckled her daughter, allowing her to scramble towards John. The fire mutant picked her up and stood up, taking the bag from Marie.

"Just leave the buggy there," he pointed to a space in the hallway, turning so Abi could see her mother. "Now say bye bye to your mum."

"Ba ba!" Abi waved one hand frantically, the other clasping some of John's hair. Marie gave Abi a kiss and stroked her cheek softly.

"Bye bye sweetie," she smiled before turning to John. "Can you ask Bobby to call me as soon as he gets back?"

"I'll tell him," John nodded, a short silence falling as Marie hesitated. Finally she gave a small nod, giving Abi one last wave as she left the apartment.

" 'Ada?" Abi looked around as John carried her through to the lounge.

"No, he's not here," John told her softly. "He'll be back soon."

Abi pouted slightly. John couldn't help but smile as he flopped down on the sofa, the little girl still in his arms.

"God you're getting heavy," he grumbled, shifting to get more comfortable. Abi just laughed. "You're a big girl now..." John smiled, wiping some of the loose blond hair from her face. "Was it your birthday last week?" Abi looked thoughtful. "Did you have a party? With cake? And lots of presents?"

Something added up in Abi's head as suddenly she nodded, smiling widely as she remembered her first birthday party at the mansion. Her smile faded slightly as she looked up at John.

" 'ohnny?"

The fire mutant couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked into Abi's little icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was working," he lied before adding truthfully. "I did want to come."

Abi looked up at him thoughtfully before deciding she was satisfied with the answer she didn't quite understand.

" 'ohnny," she grinned, trying to push herself to her feet. John laughed and held her waist tightly as she stumbled on his legs.

"Hey missy," he shook her playfully. "Your daddy's not allowed to call me Johnny, what makes you think _you're _allowed?"

Abi paused and just stared back at John before grinning and continuing to jump about his lap.

" 'ohnny! 'ohnny, 'ohnny, 'ohnny..."

John gasped sharply as Abi suddenly stomped into his groin. He quickly hoisted the boisterous little girl up, biting his lip to stop himself from swearing.

"Oh see you!" he mumbled, clambering onto the floor to allow Abi more room to stand up, fall down and crawl about. The little girl just laughed and crawled around in a circle before sitting down and looking at John expectantly. "Excuse me?" John laughed. "You do _that _to me and then expect me to play?"

" 'ohnny!"

John rolled his eyes and leant back, reaching down the side of the sofa and pulling out a lilac gift wrapped package topped with a pink bow. Despite the somewhat haphazard wrapping and the fact the bow was squint, Abi clapped happily and accepted the gift John handed her. Pulling off the bow, she leant over and stuck it to John's hand.

"Why thank you," John laughed as Abi proceeded to tear at the paper, ripping off little strips at a time. She gasped as she caught sight of something purple.

" 'ohnny!" she cried, smiling broadly as she waved the purple stuffed dragon at him. " 'ohnny!" she pointed to the yellow and red felt flames coming from its mouth. John smiled and nodded as Abi ran her hands into the ridiculously soft purple fur. "Ooooo!"

"Is it soft?" John laughed. Abi just wrapped her arms around the toy, squeezing it close to her chest. Still holding it tightly, she crawled forwards towards John, holding her free arm out towards him. The fire mutant smiled and scooped Abi and her new favourite toy into his arms. Abi grinned and snuggled into John's chest, pulling her little dragon close.

" 'ove 'ohnny..." she said quietly. John looked down startled. A smile quickly spread onto his lips as he opened his mouth to reply but he was prevented by the sound of the door. "_Ada_!"

John let Abi clamber off his lap and crawl across the floor in the direction of the front door, only getting halfway across the floor of the lounge when her dad entered the room.

"Hello you!" Bobby smiled, kneeling down to scoop Abi up into his arms.

"Hi'a!" Abi grinned, still holding her dragon tightly by the tail. Bobby smiled and tilted his head to look at the toy.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, lifting it up to get a better look.

" 'ohnny."

Bobby glanced at the fire mutant still sitting on the floor, the pink bow still stuck to his hand.

"Johnny gave you it?" Bobby arched an eyebrow. John waved a hand dismissively.

"I missed her birthday," he shrugged. Bobby just smiled and sat down next to the fire mutant.

"She seems to really like it," he said softly, leaning close. Finally John let a smile creep onto his face.

"Well I knew she likes purple..."

Bobby laughed quietly as Abi reached out for John's arm, pulling it across her and her father.

" 'ove 'ada!" she said, hugging her dragon close as she snuggled up to her father who in turn snuggled into the fire mutant next to him. " 'ove 'ohnny!"


End file.
